


Going Up?

by Nightshade98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Really someone would need to sit these two down and make them talk, Update: I still miss Lucy Lane, wingwoman alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade98/pseuds/Nightshade98
Summary: Based on the prompt: “We take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding I assumed you didn’t speak english and I’ve been talking to my friend about how hot you are for three weeks and apparently my friend has known from the start but you agreed not to tell me bc you both think it’s hilarious what the fuck”





	Going Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively: Alex is absolutely a little shit. But she loves Kara and just wants her sister and her friend to be happy. Even if she has to give a (not so gentle) nudge.
> 
> This would be an AU where Kara isn’t Supergirl, but Lucy still ends up a co-director of the DEO
> 
> This was written 90% on my phone at work and then posted on a phone, so hopefully the formatting is okay.

Lucy cursed as she sprinted to catch the elevator just as she saw the doors closing. She had had a truly  _ terrible _ morning: her alarm decided it didn’t want to go off, she burnt her toast, and some asshole bumped into her on her way out of the parking garage, causing her to spill her coffee all over herself. 

So yes, no exaggeration when she said “terrible morning”. 

Luckily, it looked like one thing was going right for her, as just before the doors fully closed, a hand shot out and caused them to open again. 

Lucy went to thank whoever just saved her from being late when we saw it was Alex smirking back at her. “Running a little late today, Director Lane?” 

“Agent Danvers.” Lucy raised a brow at her friend. “Wouldn’t that mean you’re late too?”

“Yeah, but at least I have a good reason.” Alex monitored behind her, and Lucy’s mouth went embarrassingly dry. Standing in the elevator with Alex was a  _ very pretty _ blonde offering Lucy a  _ very pretty _ smile. 

Alex turned and said something to the other woman in another language, alien if she wasn’t mistaken. The blonde beamed at Alex and Lucy tried not to feel jealous.

“Lucy, this is my sister, Kara.” Alex introduced the blonde, and Kara turned back to Lucy and offered a hand. 

Sister? Lucy relaxed a bit and took the offered hand, surprised at the firm grip. 

Kara said something in the same unfamiliar language her sister used. The blonde suddenly blushed and she dropped Lucy’s hand. Alex let out a short laugh before turning back to Lucy.

“She’s been bugging me for weeks to let her see where I work.” Alex told her with a fond eye-roll to her sister. “She thinks she may be able to speak with some of our prisoners who don’t understand Earth languages. And with all the changes we’ve undergone recently, I figured it was okay?” Alex at least had the decency to look a little sheepish. 

Lucy just sighed and shook her head fondly at her fiend. “Next time, run it by me or J’onn first, okay?”

“Well, I was on my way up to ask you, but it seems you’ve had quite the morning.” Alex chuckled and motioned to her shirt. 

Lucy flushed as she looked down. Of course she meets a cute girl the day she has coffee spilled all down her front… 

The door opened just as Lucy looked back up to say something to Alex, and she took that as an opportunity to make her escape. She heard Kara say something to her sister, followed by Alex’s low laugh, causing Lucy to walk a little faster before she could make more of a fool of herself. 

 

**XXXXX**

 

She found Alex during her lunch break, but Kara was nowhere to be seen. 

“Looking for Kara?” Alex asked with a smirk. 

Lucy rolled her eyes, more than used to Alex’s near-constant teasing. “Looking for five minutes to myself, is more like it.”

“Busy morning?” Alex did actually look concerned when Lucy turned around, lunch in hand. 

“Ever since we’ve passed laws to protect aliens, I’ve had a never-ending pile of paperwork on my desk, and government officials on the phone 24/7.” Lucy sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m very happy all the legislation passed, I just wish my workload would calm down a bit.”

“Give half of it to J’onn.” Alex told her with a shrug. 

“I’ll be sure to tell him you told me to do that.” Lucy answered with her own smirk, causing Alex to pale immediately. “You’re too easy sometimes. He already has half, anyway.”

“Little shit…” Alex muttered into her drink. She just laughed back. 

“So did your sister make any progress with any of our prisoners?” She was asking for business. Not because she was actually curious where Kara had disappeared to. 

Alex actually decided to be helpful, and answered seriously. “A few, actually. Two are definitely criminals, but that spiky one? She was just very confused and scared, and apparently releasing her spines is an involuntary fear reflex. So we may be able to let her go.”

“That’s good to hear.” There were less and less aliens crowding the DEO basement these days, something Lucy was very pleased with. Gone were the days of incarceration solely based on the fact someone was an alien. Now they only trapped the ones that were a danger to the populous. 

“So the language you two were speaking in the elevator, is that her native language?” Lucy asked.

“Hmm?” Alex looked up from stabbing at her lunch with a scowl. 

“It’s food, not a combatant, Danvers.” Lucy teased.

“It’s vegan, and it’s terrible.” Alex muttered. “Is it too much to ask for normal food?”

“Are you actually going vegan for your girlfriend?”

“Hell no.” Alex grumbled. “But I figured I could try to get used to it so if we went out to a vegan place I would be fine.”

“Right. Back to my question.”

“Oh, right.” Alex finally abandoned her food and looked at Lucy. “Yeah. She wanted someone to talk to, so I offered to learn.”

“That’s sweet of you.” 

“Yeah, well, there really isn’t anyone else who knows it, so…” Alex muttered, a little uncomfortable. 

“Oh.” Lucy could guess that there were very few of Kara’s species left based on that statement.

“Yeah. So anything I can do to help, you know?” Alex shrugged, but Lucy could see the tension in her frame. She clearly cared a lot for her adoptive sister, and it made Lucy’s heart ache that the seemingly sweet blonde had presumably lost her people. 

“It’s um… That’s pretty great of you. To learn her language while she gets accustomed to Earth and all.” 

“Right…”

Both women shifted uncomfortably in their seats for a moment. Neither were great with emotional talks, especially with each other. They mainly communicated with sarcasm and fond teasing. 

“So, has she managed to pick up any English?” Lucy stood and made her way to the fridge in an attempt to seem casual.

“Why?”

“Oh, I just figured it would help her acclimate. And we don’t exactly have alien subtitles on Netflix yet.” Lucy shrugged, sticking her now heated face into the fridge in an attempt to control her blush. 

Of course, with her back turned she didn’t see the truly devious smile that spread across Alex’s face. 

“Well, English is a pretty difficult language to learn.” Alex answered. 

“Right, right.” Knowing she couldn’t just stand there with her head in a fridge all day, Lucy grabbed a water bottle and sat back at the table. “Like I said, I just thought it would help the transition.”

“Would there be any particular reason you’re so interested in my sister’s language skills, Director Lane?” Alex’s grin was all to knowing for Lucy’s liking. 

“No.” She said curtly. 

“You sure?”

“Alex.” Her voice was low and laced with an unspoken warning. 

“Fine, fine.” Alex threw her hands up in surrender. “I’ll drop it.”

There was an unspoken “for now” in there, but Lucy was going to take the victory.

 

**XXXXX**

 

It turned out that Kara was going to be helping the DEO indefinitely. There were still quite a few aliens who didn’t speak English, or were just flat out refusing to speak to humans. Or J’onn, but that was mostly because he kind of helped run the place that was holding them. 

So yes, Kara had become a sort of unofficial ambassador for the aliens. And somehow, even though she had managed to be on time every day after their first meeting, Lucy still managed to be in the same elevator as the Danvers sisters for the next three weeks. 

And Alex had apparently decided to embarrass Lucy as much as possible during this time. She would constantly ask probing questions about Lucy’s (lack of) love life, and even though she knew Kara couldn’t understand her, Lucy still threw glares at Alex for doing so in front of the blonde. 

The first question came two days after she had met Kara. 

“Hey Lucy, you aren’t seeing anyone right now, right?” Alex managed to sound completely nonchalant about it, but it still put her on alert. 

“No.” She responded slowly. “Why?”

Alex shrugged. “No reason.”

The next day it was, “Hey, you have a thing for blondes, right?”

A day later, “With how short you are, I’m guessing you mostly date taller people?”

“Didn’t you tell me that actress had really pretty blue eyes when we watched that movie last week?”

“How do you feel about people who wear glasses?”

And it went on and on. Lucy would have strangled Alex if it hadn’t been for Kara. It probably wouldn’t have made the best impression on the girl to physically assault her sister. As it was, the poor girl would just look between the two with an uncomfortable expression. She may not have understood what her sister was saying, but it was obvious to Lucy that she was at least picking up the tension between the two. 

The tipping point came in the middle of week three, when Lucy had finally had enough of Alex’s teasing.

“Would you date an alien?”

Lucy supposed it could be a simple enough question any other time, asked by  _ literally _ any other person, but this was now, and this was Alex asking, so Lucy finally just snapped.

“Agent Danvers!” Lucy slammed the stop button on the elevator and whirled on the woman, who looked shocked at the sudden outburst. “Enough!”

“Shit, I’m sorry Luce.” Alex at least had the decency to look guilty. “I was just kidding around. Really.”

“You could at least try to be somewhat professional while we’re at work.” Lucy crossed her arms, but most of her anger had simmered down at seeing the look on Alex’s face.

“Yeah.” Alex crossed her own arms and shifted from foot to foot. “It’s just, you’ve been working yourself ragged lately. You haven’t dated anyone since James. Hell, I’m pretty sure I haven’t even heard you talk about a life outside the DEO in the past month.”

“I’ve-” Lucy realized that Alex had a point. “I’ve been busy here.”

“I know.” Alex sighed. “And I shouldn’t have kept teasing you like I’ve been doing, but I just want you to be happy, you know?”

“And how was teasing me going to make me happy?” Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Well, you did kind of check my sister out the first time you saw her.” Alex smirked.

Lucy threw up her hands. “So this was all about getting me to admit that I have a thing for your sister?”

She didn’t notice the growing blush on the blonde’s face as she was grumbling at Alex.

“A ‘thing’?” Alex asked, huffing out a laugh.

“Shut up…” Lucy muttered, pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes. If it would get Alex off her back, then fine. “She’s obviously a good person, spending all her time trying to help the innocent aliens here. And she knows all these languages, so I’m guessing she’s really smart. And yes, she’s really fucking attractive, okay?”

A startled gasp came from Kara, and all the blood drained from Lucy’s face. Her gaze shot up to meet Kara’s startled one, then over to Alex’s shit-eating grin. 

At that moment, Lucy realized she had never explicitly asked if Kara understood English or not. She had just assumed, after that first conversation, that the girl only spoke her native tongue. 

“Fuck.” And with that, Lucy spun around, started the elevator, and promptly got off on the next floor. 

 

**XXXXX**

 

Lucy did her best to avoid everyone at work. She felt like her face was just permanently on fire, and her confession from the elevator just kept replaying in her mind. 

Eventually she couldn’t ignore the growling of her stomach any longer, and she crept out of her office, keeping an ear out for the signs of any of her agents. When she was sure the coast was clear, she power-walked to the kitchen area to grab some food, planning on immediately retreating to her office. 

But as she turned a corner, she could hear a quiet conversation coming from an office with a cracked door. One voice was definitely Alex’s, but the other was one she didn’t recognize. 

“I think you may have gone a little too far with this, Alex. People keep saying they haven’t seen Director Lane all day.”

“While I’ll admit I feel a little bad, you can’t really say this didn’t end up being good thing, Kara.”

That explained why Lucy didn’t recognize the other voice immediately; she had never actually heard Kara speak English before.

“Locked in her office  _ all day _ , Alex.”

“So you’re saying you’re not happy I got her to admit she thinks you’re attractive?”

“ _ Alex! _ ”

“What? Look, you’re my sister. I just want you to be happy, okay. And Lucy? She’s- Well, she’s like my family too, okay?” Lucy felt a warmth in her chest at that statement. “So I want her to be happy. And I think you two dorks would make each other happy.”

“Way to ruin the moment, Alex.” Lucy felt like she could physically feel the eye roll she was sure Kara directed to Alex in that moment.

“So.” Alex pressed on. “Are you honestly going to tell me you’re upset that I got her to admit she likes you?”

“No…”

“And you like her, right?”

“Yes! I’ve been hearing about all the good she’s done here for the past three weeks.” There was a pause, and Lucy physically held her breath as she waited. “She’s gorgeous, she’s smart, Hell Alex, she even smells nice! Of course, I want to date her.”

“Now was that so hard?”

“It would have been easier to just toss you into space…” Lucy almost laughed at the grumbled threat.

“Love you too, sis.”  Lucy heard footsteps, and straightened up, preparing to book it away from the room.

“Hey, could you ask Lucy to come in when you leave?” She froze and felt her stomach drop at that. “She’s been outside for a while, and I think I owe her an explanation.”

The door flew open before Lucy could make her escape, and she was suddenly face to face with Alex, one brow raised in question.

“Agent Danvers.” Lucy attempted to compose herself.

“Director Lane.” Alex greeted back before stepping aside. “I believe someone wants to speak with you.”

Lucy could see Kara in the room, smiling sheepishly. “Hi Lucy.”

“Hello.” Lucy was suddenly struck with the realization that she had never actually spoken with Kara before. She had known the woman for nearly 3 weeks, and yet, due to the whole language thing, not a single conversation was had between them.

“I’ll leave you two now.” Alex patted Lucy’s shoulder before she turned and closed the door firmly behind her.

“So…”

“I’m sorry!” Kara blurted out. “It was Alex’s idea, but that didn’t mean I had to go along with it.”

“Why did you pretend to not speak English?” Lucy asked.

“Okay, so, Alex really is trying to learn Kryptonian so I have someone to talk to in my language. That wasn’t a lie.” Kara, apparently, spoke very fast when she was nervous. Lucy was doing her best to not find that adorable right now. “She made me promise to only speak in Kryptonian to her so she had to practice, and that ended up being the day we met. And I may have accidentally blurted out that I thought you were really pretty.”

“Oh?” Lucy blinked, trying to process.

“Yeah, and she bugged me about it all morning. Then she found me after lunch and wanted to mess with you a little bit? I don’t know why. I told her no at first, but she told me she could probably get you to admit you thought I was pretty, too. And I told her there was no way. And then it just kind of became a thing to see if one could prove the other wrong?” Her explanation ended in a question, and Lucy was still just as confused.

“So you pretended to not understand me to prove to your sister I didn’t think you were attractive?” Lucy tried to sum up.

“Well, when you put it that way it makes no sense…” Kara pouted. Honest to god, pouted, and Lucy’s heart rate skyrocketed.

Lucy shook her head and laughed. “I mean, I’m all for anything that proves Alex wrong.”

“But she was right.” Kara pointed out, head tilted to the side.

“Maybe this one time, that’s okay.”

“I think so, yeah.” Kara beamed at her.

Feeling bold after the admission, Lucy raised a single brow up at Kara and crossed her arms. “So, after lying to me for nearly three weeks, I think you need to make it up to me.”

“Of course! Anything!”

“Well…” Lucy pretended to think for a second, almost laughing at the eager expression on Kara’s face. “You could buy me dinner.”

“Dinner?” She looked confused for a second before realizing what Lucy was asking. She broke into a grin, looking down and adjusting her glasses for a second before looking back up at Lucy with a determined expression. “Well then. Lucy Lane, would you like to get dinner with me this Friday night?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
